Age is Nothing but a Number
by AliasSpyCrazy
Summary: AU. Max and Logan as teen parents. Story of their struggles. Fluffyness, love, and everything in between. Chapter 5 now up, come in and read. Better than it sounds, i promise....UNFINISHED
1. Chapter One

Hey! How's it going? Alright, this is another fic and hopefully you like it.

I don't own anything....well except for the baby. That I made up.

Alright here it goes.

Ch.1

Max and Logan made their way through a very crowded mall. Even though guys and girls knew they were a couple, they couldn't help but to look.

Logan Cale. A very attractive twenty-year old guy. He dressed rather nicely. He wore his faded Sean John pants with a white t-shirt and a light brownish-yellow leather jacket. His hair was gelled in a spiked up manner. Both ears pierced with sparkling white diamonds and a small one on his upper left ear. But most girls would agree that his most attractive things were his piercing blue eyes and well defined jaw. His soft complexion and plainly perfect muscled body, made almost every girl turn their attention towards him.

The girl by his side didn't fall behind though. She also was a sight.

Maxine Guevara. Eighteen-year old and hottest senior in Lincoln High. She was wearing a strapless red tank top that ended slightly below her belly button. Matching her shirt, she wore her faded Mudd pants with black Sketchers boots. Her hair was in a nice ponytail. Her small diamond loop earrings shaped her face more so. And both of her upper ears were pierced; with small baby blue diamonds. Her perfectly shaped face that was baby smooth had the most fullest, nicest lips ever. Her beautiful brown eyes and curly eye lashes only added to her natural beauty. Make-up or no, Max had every ones attention and with those perfect curves of hers, made every male turn to stare.

But the most obvious thing to realize they were together, was what Logan was holding. A beautiful seven-month old baby. Sky Alexis Cale. They dressed her up in jeans that had a flowered pattern at the bottom. She had cute little white sandals on and a flowered baby purple tank top. What made her really adorable was her light brown hair, her beautiful blue eyes, cute tannish skin and rosy cheeks. They had her hair in a really small baby purple bow. She really was the cutest thing. Made you wonder why SHE wasn't on baby commercials. 

"Hey look, there's Baby Gap. Lets go?" Logan asked.

"Logan! Sky has more clothes than you and me" She laughed.

"I know, but I..."

"I know" She interrupted. "You wanna buy her everything."

"Anything for my girls" He answered as he gave Sky a kiss on her cheek.

"Now I know why I fell for you"

"Whys that? Oh I see how it is. For my money!" He acted hurt.

"Damn! You caught me" She smiled. "Loser" Max gently slapped his arm.

With that they both made their way to Baby Gap without knowing who they'd see in-front.

In the opposite direction, a guy around the age of eighteen made his way toward them.

Max looked at him and was surprised...was that? No! could it be?

As they approached, he stopped in-front of them.

"Max? Is that you?"

"Ray?"

"Yeah! How ya been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Just chilling. I just got back"

Ray looked over at Logan and Sky.

"Oh, um, Logan, this is Ray; an um....old friend. Ray this is Logan." She paused. "My husband"

"Husband?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Logan offered his hand. "And this is our daughter, Sky"

"Wow" Ray was speechless.

"Yeah" Max replied. She glanced over at Logan then back at Ray. "Well, we gatta go. Nice to see ya again"

"Yeah, you too"

"Bye." she said.

"Bye"

Max and Logan walked off. All Ray could do was Stare at them walk away. Stunned. Then when he thought he couldn't be more surprised he was. He saw that Max had gotten a tattoo in-between her shoulder blades. Logan's name was in cursive with wings on the sides.

Blinking, he turned around and walked away.

"Who was he?" Logan asked as they entered the store.

"Oh, he was my boyfriend like three, almost four years ago. Well...if you could call him that"

"Whys that?"

"We went out for two weeks and saw each other twice" She finished smiling.

  
Logan laughed. "Oh" He said.

"Yeah, he had left to NY with his mom. Hadn't seen him since.. No big dealio'

"No wonder he was so surprised to know we're married...and have Sky"

"Yup" She leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. She grabbed the baby from him and made her way to the girls section. As she walked away, Logan starred at her from behind and said...

"Now I know why **_I_** fell for **_YOU_**"

"Hey I heard that" Max said.

Smiling he walked to her and whispered...

"I knew you would"

End of Chapter One.......

SO what role does Ray play in all of this? How did Logan and Max meet? When was the baby born? How did this all happen?

Want CH. 2?.................then i need to see some reviews!!!

More reviews.......more chance that I will continue........ITS ALL UP TO YOU, GUYS!


	2. Chapter Two

Hey everyone. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Its kind of long. But yeah.

Just to clarify some things, Max isn't a transgenic. This is an AU as you can tell. I hope you like it.

Oh yeah, I will cover things as I go on, don't worry.

Member' i don't own anything except for Sky.

Chapter two.

After they bought Sky her clothes, they decided to go home. They walked to the parking lot and got inside their car. A '96 Mitsubichi Eclipse. Logan had spent two years fixing up his "baby". It had Kumho tires, 18 inch chrome rims, Veil Side ground effects, a three inch exhaust system, the Euro lights, and of course, the wing. The whole engine was made out by Venom. The tinted windows made it hard for people to see inside the car. And ever since Max had gotten pregnant, they couldn't really use the stereo system. A Clarion with two tens.

Sometimes Max would tell Logan that he loved his car more then his girls. Just to tease him. Of course every time he'd say it was a different kind of love and that he enjoyed washing Max better anyways.

When they got home, Max placed Sky in the baby crawler.

"Hey babe?" Max said.

"Yeah?"

"Think you can whip up something?"

"Hungry?"

"Aren't i always?" She smiled.

"True. Hold on" Logan replied.

Than the next couple hours were spent with them just talking. About work, the house and of course, how fast Sky was growing.

After dinner they cleaned up and made their way to bed. Just then Sky started to cry so Max went to the nursery. She changed Sky's diaper and placed her into her white pajamas. Max sat on her rocking chair and begun to breast feed her baby.

Max looked down at Sky. Watching her be so connected to her, took Max's breath away. She loved Sky to death but, knew that if she could have waited. She would have. Being a teen mom isn't easy. But she thanked who ever was above for having such a loving and understanding guy.

Max suddenly remembered when she saw Ray. She would have never thought things would end up the way they did. As funny as it may sound, she had to give thanks to the Fair. Without it, she probably would have never met Logan. Her mind automatically raced back to three and a half years ago. Where it all started and everything in her life changed..........

3 1/2 years ago............................................

"So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing" Max replied. An awkwardness hung about them.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Nothing why?"

"You sound different"

"How?"

"I dont know. Just different"

"Hmm" Max paused. "Hey Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...I don't.....think this is ganna work out" Max finally said. "I mean we never see each other"

"And why's that?"

"My parents? I dont know. We're just too different"

"So you want to call it off or what?"

"I guess" Max replied. //breaking up with someone is so fucking hard// She thought.

"Alright"

"We still friends, right?" Max asked.

"Yeah sure. Listen i gatta go"

"Alright" Max said.

"Bye"

"Yeah, bye"

And they both hung up the phone.

Around three weeks later, Max nor Ray talked to each other. They hadn't even seen one another. Max didn't let it bother her because as mean as it may sound, she never liked him anyways.

Max was in her room finishing getting ready when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey boo, its Cindy"

"Oh, hey OC, sup?"

"Ready to go to tha fair, gurl?"

"Yup...I'm already to bounce"

"Alright, I'll be there in 5, k?"

"Ok, hurry"

"Cool. Peace out"

"Yeah, Laterz"

The two had planned to go to the fair. They loved the rides. Though most were corny and not even scary, it was pretty fun. Besides, she wouldn't give up a chance to spot some hot guys and Cindy, well, she wouldn't mind seeing the girlies.

That was the thing about OC. She could be a lesbian, weird at times, and be criticized by the whole world, but she was Max's best friend. Max could care less what they thought of her, but if they messed with OC, she would do some damage.

Suddenly a hook brought her out of her thoughts.

"MAX!" Cindy yelled.

Max smiled and made her way out to the car.

"Lets go" And they left.

The whole day they spent riding the rides. One after another. They stopped for bathroom brakes and of course, to eat. It was really fun and for them, time flied rapidly.

"What time is it, Boo?" OC asked.

"Um" Max checked her watch. "Nine-thirty"

"Damn, we've been here for nine hours already?"

Max laughed. "Yeah"

Suddenly, someone bumped into Max. She was about to say something, when she saw him. He basically took her breath away. He had the most amazing blue eyes she'd seen in her life. Baby soft face and very sexy jaw, not mentioning lips.

He starred at the girl in-front of him and could have sworn he hadn't lived till this moment. Her deep chocolate brown eyes were almost addicting and her big pouty lips were tantalizing. Yelling to be kissed. He'd never seen such a beautiful girl before.

"Sorry" They both said.

Smiling he said "Logan" and stretched out his hand.

"Max" She answered and took it. Feeling a million sparks go through their whole bodies with one simple touch.

"I've never seen you before. What school do you go to?" Logan asked.

"Lincoln"

"That's cool. What grade?"

"Ganna be a sophomore. You?"

"Going to be a senior at Stathmore"

"Cool" Max smiled. Causing Logan to give her one of his million watt smiles.

//damn this guy is fine!//

"Well Max, i guess i'll see you around?'

"Yeah" Max answered.

"Bye"

"Laterz"

Logan turned around and walked away to meet up with his friends. They all laughed and playfully hit him when he arrived.

Max smiled and turned the other way.

"Damn Boo, if OC was going for the three legged team, I'd wanna have him"

"Cindy!" Max laughed.

"What? You ganna lie? You know tha boy is Fine!"

"Yeah, he is" Max answered.

Cindy smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Come on gurl, lets go walk around"

They circled the fair around two times. To be honest, Max really wanted to see Logan again but instead, saw someone else.

"Hey gurl?" OC said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't wanna burst your bubble or any shit like that, but look who' over there" Cindy told her pointing to her left.

Max immediately turned around and saw Ray coming her way.

"Shit!" Max whispered.

"Hey Max" He said.

"Hey Ray. What's up?"

"Nothing" He turned to OC. "Hey OC"

"Sup?"

"Max, can we talk?"

"Talk? Yeah lets talk"

He glanced over at Cindy. "I'll....just......go......yeah" She said and left to the concession stand. 

"Max, I...."

"Me first Ray" She said. "What's up with you going around asking why i broke up with you? Didn't I tell you?" What you don't believe me?" 

"No Max, its not that. It's just that you changed on me. What did you want me to think?"

"What? You thought i cheated on you or some shit like that?"

"No!" He paused. "I don't know"

"Whatever" Max said and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to say I'm leaving to NY and I..."

"You what?"

"Wanted to say bye?"

"Yeah right Ray. Like I don't know you. People have told me what you've been saying. So what? You're going to NY. What you thought I'd get it on with you? What do you want? A good-bye fuck? Ray there was never a hello anything. Who the fuck do you think you are? Max said angrily but trying to keep her voice down.

Just then Max saw Logan a couple feet away. She glanced back at Ray and simply left.

"Max? Where are you goi..."Ray was saying but stopped when he saw Max approach Logan.

"Hi!"

"Oh hey Max"

"Hey, do you want to get on a ride with me?" She offered.

Logan looked at her and smiled. "Sure"

They walked over to the Ferris wheel. As they walked away, she quickly glanced over to see Ray glaring at her. He turned around and left.

"So Max," Logan said once the Ferris wheel started. "Anyone ever tell you you're really pretty?" He smiled.

She laughed. "yeah, there's been some occasions"

"Like you boyfriend?" He stated as his way of asking if she was seeing anyone.

"What boyfriend?" She replied.

"Oh ok, then boyfriends?" He joked.

"Psst. Yeah right. Nah" She paused. "I don't have a boyfriend." She looked over at Logan. "What about you? You hooked up with any girl?"

"Nah"

"Don't want one?" She asked.

"Not that" He answered. "Just keeping my options open"

Max laughed. "Oh ok" She smiled and looked down at the fair.

Logan looked at her. //How can she not be hooked up? she's so damn hot//

"You're lying" Logan said suddenly.

"Huh?" Max was confused. "About what?"

"How can someone as hot as you be single?"

Max sort of blushed. //Boy two can play this game// "Well i was waiting for a honk like you to come along" //There, take that//

Logan laughed. // That was good, but not that good// He smiled.

"I know. I get that a lot. Girls just want me." He finished smiling even more.

"Well aren't you the cocky one?"

"Well what can i say?"

She smiled. "You're unbeatable"

He smiled back. "So I've been told"

Logan reached up to Max's face and removed a strand of hair with his finger. Max just observed him touching her skin. It felt so good to have him so close. But they barely met! What was she thinking? Ah, whatever, she knew she wanted to kiss him. To hell with everything else.

Logan just enjoyed feeling her at this touch. How could she have such an impact on him when they'd met a little while ago? Hell who cared. He was just really, really attracted to her. God, he'd give anything for one kiss.

As they both sat there, they didn't really notice their bodies getting closer. Soon their faces were only mere inches apart. Her hot breath on his face, and vise-versa. They looked at each other, right now was their chance, do or die. Slowly they leaned in closer......

TBC.................TADAH! lol

Don't you just love cliff hangers?

Oh yeah, don't worry I'll explain why Max and Ray talked in the mall like nothing happened when they ended up pretty badly at the fair. All be patient.

REVIEW AND I'LL POST CHAPTER THREE SOON.......OTHERWISE I MIGHT JUST END IT HERE..............

Laterz


	3. Chapter Three

Hey, Long time no see, huh? But all is good, for I am here! lol

anywho, here is Chapter 3..........Finally, huh?

Member, I don't own anything so don't sue my ass unless you want my very old Wrigley's Chewing Gum, from my pockets! lol

Aiight, here it goes!

Age Is Nothing But A Number

From Chapter Two-

As they both sat there, they didn't really notice their bodies getting closer. Soon, their faces were mere inches apart. Her hot breath on his face and vise-versa. They looked at each other, right now was their chance. Do or die, and slowly they leaned in closer....

****************

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

Max's pager went off and startled them both. They backed away from each other and Max checked her pager.

"My friend" She smiled. "She's probably looking for me"

"Well, the ride's almost over" Logan said. //Damn, I was so close!//

"Yeah!"

"So," Logan said. "Can I have your number?"

Max looked at him smiling. "No" She paused. "But, you can give me yours"

Logan smiled. "Alright. Got something to write on or with?"

Max took out a pen from her pocket. "Here" She handed it to him and extended her arm.

"On you arm?" He wondered out loud.

"Yeah, it won't go away don't worry"

He gently grabbed her arm and wrote his number. Below it he wrote "Call me" Max was just happy that he was touching her arm. 

//Reminder, kill OC for interrupting. We were so close//

The ride ended adn they both got off. They stood a couple feet away from the ride.

"So, I guess I'll wait for you call"

"Yeah, will you be home tomorrow?" Max asked.

"Yeah, but call me alright?"

"I will"

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later Max. Take care"

"Yeah, you too"

Then he left.

It was then that Cindy saw Max.

"Damn girl, you quick. You and hott boy over hea' hooked up or what?"

Max smiled. "No, we're not like that." //Not yet anyways// We just....talked"

"Uhu" Cindy said. "Alright, you don't wanna spill thaz aiight with OC, but you don't lie girl. You know you got it bad for him. Already!"

//Not like he'll find out any time soon// Max thought.

"Alright, lets jam. This is getting boring girl" Cindy said. It wasn't till around eleven P.M. that they actually left the fair.

Once Max had gotten home and was ready to sleep, she just laid on her bed. For some reason, all she could think about was Logan. She had to admit, she had a crush on him just from looking. Now, that they talked and almost kissed, she definitely had a crush on him, But, did he even like her? 

"Max??" Some one interrupted her thoughts. "Max??"

PRESENT TIME:

"Penny for your thoughts?" Logan said.

Max smiled. "Just thinking"

"About?" Logan asked.

"Us"

"Us?"

"Just from when we met"

"Oh, ok" 

Logan approached her. He kneeled down to see Sky sound asleep but still attached to Max. He smiled and kissed her cheek then moved up and gave Max a butterfly kiss on her breast. He took Sky from Max's arms and placed her in her crib.

"Weird how everything turns out, huh?" Logan said.

"Yeah"

"Like my mom said, the universe is right on schedule. Everything happens for a reason."

Logan carefully placed the blanket over Sky's little body. He turned around and walked towards Max. He stretched out his hand, helping her stand up.

"I know people might think we're just stupid teens with a kid. And that our lives will be all messed up. But I couldn't be happier. I love you and Sky with everything i have. We'll make it work out Max, I promise. On the love I have for you"

"Logan, I love you too. To hell with the whole we're to young crap. Age is nothing but a number. It doesn't make up who you are. Life's about choices. And you know what?"

"What?" Logan asked. By this time he was holding on to her hips. Looking directly into her eyes.

"I'm proud of the choices I've made"

Logan smiled.

He leaned in and gently kissed her. Just lips against lips. Soon, Max opened her mouth allowing him to slide his tongue inside. He massaged her tongue with his own. They stayed like that for minutes. Just tasting the recess of each others mouths. And when air became an issue, they broke up.

The growing desire was very noticeable in their eyes. They slowly made their way to the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

*********DON'T READ ON IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING NC-17 STUFF*******

His arms went to her waist, where slowly he went under her shirt. Logan caressed 

her tummy then with his thumbs he pulled the shirt upwards. Once above her head, Max threw it across the bedroom.

Logan went to her neck where he begun to kiss and nibble her skin. Meanwhile, Max was busy trying to unbutton his pajama top. And once that obstacle was out of the way, it followed the same fate as Max's shirt.

He gently laid her down on the bed. With his finger he removed a strand of hair that was on her face. Leaning in, he once again went to her neck. Sucking her sweet skin.

Max was playing with his hair. Messing it up even more. Her arms roaming all over his soft muscular back. Down to caress his butt. Logan looked up and he made his way down her body. Leaving kisses along his way. Once he'd gotten to her breasts, he cupped them both through the soft thin material that was her bra. He reached behind her where with one hand he unhooked her bra. Tossing it across the room. Logan bent down on her right breast where he took it in his mouth. As Max moaned, to Logan, that was the most incredibly sexy noise. He nibbled her nipple. He begun to suck harder and gently blow cool air onto it. Causing shivers to go through out Max's whole body. Logan turned his attention to the left breast while he still fondled the one he had left. 

Leaving her breasts behind, we went lower. Once he had gotten to her waist, he looked up. 

"Hold on" He said.

He went down and took off her shoes and socks as well as his own. He got back to Max and um buckled her pants. Puling down the zipper. Hooking his thumbs, in one swift movement, her pants and panties were gone. Logan gazed upon her beautiful body. Such perfect skin. Golden, silky, smooth. The most perfect curves ever.

"God, you're so beautiful, angel"

"Thanks." Max whispered out. "And right back at ya, But" She smiled. "Time to get YOU naked"

He simply grinned. 

Max grabbed him and turned him over. Now she was on top of him. She went to his neck and sucked on his skin. Once she was convinced she'd leave a hickey, he let go. She begun her way lower, where she found his nipples. Kissing and blowing cool air on them, she smiled when her lover made an incredibly sexy groan. 

Finally when she got to his waist, she unbuckled his pants. But before stripping them down, she slipped her hand inside, gripping his erection.

"Oh, Ma..." Logan jumped.

She smiled. "What honey?"

She let go and she also stripped him off his clothes in one swift movement. Smiling, Max went down on him. Where she slowly licked the head. Slightly tasting the salty fluid escaping from Logan's control. Suddenly, she took him completely in her mouth.

"Ma...oh...god...no.....sta...."

Max smiled and faced him. "Having trouble talking, baby?" She asked.

Catching his breath, he answered. "My turn"

He flipped them over. Now him on top of her. He kissed her passionately. As if all they had was today. Once again, he trailed down her body. Kissing, caressing his way down. Once he had gotten to her hips, he spread her legs and lowered his head. He blew into her, causing Max to yelp. Smiling, he than got so close, he licked her womb. His tongue going up and down on her sensitive skin.

"Oh, god" Max moaned.

Logan than slid a finger insider her. Making a "come here" motion within her. He heard Max pant and decided to insert another one. And all on their own account, her hips begun a rhythm. 

"Logan...please?"

"What, honey?" He answered mimicking her.

"Please? I want to come with you inside me"

Logan went up to her and kissed her again. Logan's erection barely touching her so ready and wet core. He tease them both as he would only enter a slight bit of himself inside then pull out. After that pleasurable hell, he finally pushed his whole self inside her. They both moaned together. Slowly they begun to move as one. A steady rhythm. Kissing passionately and caressing each others bodies. Both lovers panting, only focusing on the beautiful feeling of being with each other.

Their breaths became rugged. Heart beats were pumping fast. Sweat glittering off both of their bodies. Then Logan reached down and played with her clit. Sending Max over the edge as her orgasm came.

"Logan" She yelled. Her inner muscles clenched onto Logan's erection. Sending him over as well.

"Max" He breathed. And together they came.

"I love you, Max" Logan whispered when he was capable of speech once more.

"I love you too, Logan"

And together they laid. Content to be in each others embrace. Having security that together they can make anything happen. And that life, was only beginning for them. For the three of them. Always together. Like family. Like family should always be. United.

TBC.......

yes there is actually more chapters after this..........

review and i'll post it sooner than this one ;)

Well what did you think? Honestly?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Wow, almost four years later! I'm sorry. I had so much going on in my life that wasn't all that great and I hit this point where I was like "I don't even care about anything anymore" So I'm so sorry for leaving you guys hanging. I didn't even finish any of my stories and now I feel bad. I'm back and I'm going to finish all of them for you guys. So here's the next chapter.

Oh yeah, don't own, so don't sue! 

Age Is Nothing but a Number

Chapter Four: Thoughts in the Morning

Logan's POV:

I wake up to the sound of someone honking outside. _Idiots!_ Don't they know it's too early for this shit? I glance over at the clock on the night stand, 6:45 am it reads in big bright red numbers. To say the least, I'm pissed off. I am _not_ a morning person. And what sucks is that once I've woken up, I can't fall back asleep. Weird, huh?

I glance over and Max and see her smile in her sleep. I wonder what she's dreaming. I can't believe I got this lucky.

I gently move a strand of hair from her face. She's so beautiful; so incredible. I still ask myself sometimes how the hell I, Logan Cale, ended up with such an amazing woman. Max had me captivated since the first day we met all those years ago at the fair.

I slightly chuckle.

Damn, I guess I need to thank the creepy carnies for this.

I carefully move off the bed trying not to wake her up. Once I'm up I try finding my clothes. I laugh a little when I see my boxers still tangled up with my pants. Woman, what am I going to do with you?

I put them on and then search for my shirt. Damn, we were a bit inpatient last night. I found me shirt way the hell across the room. Again, I make myself chuckle. Maybe a little too loud this time as I hear Max stir in bed.

What is it with me today? Laughing at my own damn thoughts and lame jokes. You know you've gone crazy once you make jokes in you mind and laugh out loud. But eh, I don't care.

Wearing just my boxers and shirt, I walk out of the room. The floor is a little cold as it makes contact with my bare feet but, I'm too lazy to but any shoes on. Besides, it kind of feels good, the hard wood floor beneath me.

Walking towards the kitchen, I make my way to the counter. I grab for the coffee machine and set it up. Of course I put decaf in there, Max can't have regular coffee. I laugh. I remember how pissed off she was at the though of not being able to drink regular coffee because of the baby. It still cracks me up.

Everyday, it's the same thing. She makes this face, supposedly not liking it, but I know her. It tastes just the same. She's just too stubborn to admit it.

As the coffee is going, I walk into the nursery. I liked how it turned out. We had the room painted light yellow and off white. The top half we painted the off white and the bottom half is the light yellow. We put little flowers and butterflies on the walls. It matched perfectly with the crib set.

I still recall what it felt like decorating my baby's nursery. "Max, don't tell the guys" I remember telling her. She of course just laughed at me. I smile remembering that. I was such a wuss. Who cared if they knew?

I reach the crib and there, sleeping is the best present of my life. Sky Alexis. Where'd we come up with Sky? Good question. All I remember thinking is how she was amazing, beautiful and her eyes were like, yup, the sky. Oh, right. That's how we got her name. And Alexis, well that was just a mutual decision between Max and me. It's a nice name.

I gently run my hand over her little body. Her skin is so soft. She's so small. I love her so much. I smile looking at her; Maxie and I sure make cute babies. And making them sure as hell was fun. I chuckle. I'm such a dork.

I lean down and lay a soft kiss on her forehead. It still bewilders me how life happens. I mean, I'm twenty years old, a father and a husband. If you were to have said this to me four years ago, yeah, I would have laughed hard in your face. To say the least, being with one girl _wasn't _me. Look at me now. Only one woman I think about and pray to be with for the rest of my life. Max.

Max. Max. Max. To think I thought she'd never call me all those years ago. I was a freaking nervous wreck……………

3 ½ years ago

"Logan, you need to chill man" Bling said. He had about enough of Logan walking back and fourth. "You're going to wear down a hole in here. And when your ma' sees she's going to whoop on your skinny white ass so suck it up and lets finish this, please!"

"It's been four days, Bling. _Four days_. She said she'd call me on Sunday."

"Dude, maybe she had some shit to do, calm down." Bling really didn't understand why the hell he was acting this way about a girl. Logan had never been this way about anyone. Especially someone he just met. "You barely even met her."

Sighing, Logan sat on his bed. "I know. It's just I can't get her out of my damn mind! I'm going crazy. I don't even know why. I mean, she's hot, but so are many girls at school."

"Well, there you go."

Logan covered his face with his hands. "No" Was his muffled response.

Bling looked up at him, confused. "No what?"

"It's not the same. She's not the same. There's something different about her. No one at school is like her."

Bling chuckled. "Man, I can't believe it. Someone has finally whipped Logan." He laughed harder this time. "Logan is finally whipped."

Logan looked up at his not so best friend at the moment. "I am _NOT_ whipped."

"Uhu, sure man. Whatever you say"

"Look, she just really impressed me and I want to see her again. _Does not_ mean I'm whipped, so shut up!"

"Whatever man, can we just finish this crap now? I can't beet this stupid damn level." Bling said, his laughter finally dying.

Laughing, Logan went over to Bling and started playing again. After a few hours they both gave up and Bling went home, promising that on Sunday no matter how long it'd take he was going to finish this damn Burnout game.

After getting ready to sleep, Logan finally got in bed. Looking up at the ceiling with both hands behind his head, all thoughts once again went back to that girl.

/What the hell's wrong with me seriously? I've never acted this way before. Usually it's them that act this way about me. / He laughed.

/ Maybe that's why. Some sort of karma shit coming back to me/

Logan snorted.

/ Right, whatever. Hmm Max, what am I going to do with you/

Just as he was about to sleep his phone rang and his heart almost jumped out of his chest.

"Hello?"

"Logan?" A feminine voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Hey, it's Max."

/Well I'll be damned. She finally called. / He thought. /Shit, what do I say? What am I saying? I'm cool. Everything is fine. /

"Hello? Logan, you still there?" Max asked.

/Oh, shit / "Yeah, yeah, I'm here. Hey Max, how you been?" / There you go, just chill Loggie boy. /

"I'm good. Sorry I didn't call you Sunday. I had some things come up and I didn't get the chance."

"Yeah, I was beginning to think you weren't going to call." He told her, sitting up.

He heard her laugh and he could have sworn that was the most beautiful sound he'd ever had the pleasure of hearing.

"Was playboy Logan, all worried?" She teased him.

That made him smile. "Ah, Max I'm hurt. I'm no playboy"

"Right. Not from what I've heard."

He laughed. "So, what is it you've heard then?"

"I aint tellin. I've got some theories about ya, though."

"Really?" He was really liking this girl now.

"Yup."

"Hey Max?" He decided to toy with her a little.

"Yes, Logan?" She mimicked his tone.

"Whatever you heard," He paused.

"Yeah?"

"Is true" He smiled.

He fought the urge to laugh when he heard her suck in a breath. /Well, well, well. Bad Maxie. /

"So, when they say you fight like a girl, it's true?"

/ ouch / He thought laughing.

"Maxie?"

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't what you were thinking." He smiled. "Why don't you tell me what you were really thinking about, huh?"

She laughed. "Logan, please. Don't get your panties in a bunch thinking I was in any way or form thinking of your sex life."

"Max! Who ever said anything about sex? I was referring to me only having friends, never girlfriends." He laughed and Max went dead quiet.

After a while he called for her.

"Hey Max, what happened?"

And then she laughed. "Logan, you suck!"

He joined her laughter.

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Why? You ganna ask me out playboy?"

"Depends" He told her.

"Oh, yeah on what?"

"On you saying yes. Cant take you out if you say no, now can I?"

She laughed. "You always such a smart ass?"

"Yeah" He answered honestly, making her chuckle.

"Logan, Logan, what am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want Max. Whatever you want"

"That a promise?" She teased him. Max didn't even know why she was acting this way with Logan. Never in her life had she been this open with someone she just met; especially a guy.

He laughed whole heartedly. "You're alright Max. You're alright."

"Well that's nice to know. You aint too bad yourself, Loggie" She said; stressing out the last part. It made her laugh as she heard him grunt.

"Don't call me that Max"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve there, Loggie?" She teased, using a baby voice.

"No. But there's only one person who calls me that and let's just say, she don't like me too well at the moment"

Max laughed. "Awe, poor Loggie's ex girlfriend, wait no, _friend_, has a grudge against him. What did you do to the poor thing?"

"More like what did _she_ do to _me_?"

That made Max laugh really hard. "Please, you goin' to tell me that she bwoke you wittle heart?"

Soon enough he joined her; laughing as well. "Okay so not really. But let's not talk about her. I wanna talk about you."

"Shoot. Whatcha wanna talk about?" She asked.

"Everything. What's your last name? How old are you? Favorite color? Any siblings? Do you think I'm hot, and do you want to go out with me tomorrow night? You know the usual." He ended, with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Gheez, should I get my lawyer for this?" She laughed. "Lets see, Guevara, 15, black, no, yes, and yes"

"Cool, cool" Was his response.

"So, do I get to ask questions about you now?" Max voiced.

"Well, like a beautiful girl once said 'Shoot, whatcha wanna talk about?"

She smiled. "Cute. Let's, see." She hummed for a second or two, trying to think of what to ask him. "I know your last name is Cale, you're an only child. Seeing how you drive a blue eclipse, I'll go out on a limb here and say that's your favorite color. I know you think I'm hot, and I already know you wanna go out with me. So, what else _can_ I ask you, Logan Cale?"

He chuckled. "Hmm, maybe I'm the one that needs a lawyer and a restraint order."

She simply laughed. "Cale, didn't I say I heard many, many things about you? You know what tends to happen when you become a popular guy don't ya? Nothing really stays private."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Present Time

Gheez that almost seems like forever ago. We talked for like five hours. About what? Everything and yet there was still so much more that I'd learn about this girl.

I quietly walk out of Sky's room; don't want to wake her up just yet. I go to the living room and sit on the couch. T.V isn't all that interesting during this god forbidden time of day. But I turn it on nonetheless. Besides, it's too early to cook breakfast. That'll just wake Max up and even though she isn't a grump like me in the morning, I kind of like this peace. Given, the honking idiot earlier didn't make me feel so peaceful before but it's okay now.

I look around the penthouse and stop to admire it. Not too shabby. I'm glad that Mom and Dad helped me get it. It's like our own personal world up here. Foggel Towers hovers on top of almost all Seattle. And even though I'm a little scared of heights, it's not that bad since I'm surrounded by thick glass.

I get up and walk to the window. The view is really great and for once, it isn't raining outside. Yeah, I definitely did something good in my life to have all this now. And with all the trials and tribulations Max and I had to go through to get here, it all turned out okay. In the end, life is always good.

Like Max's friend Herbal says, "It's all good, all the time"

Aint that right.

Authors Note: Okay so that was chapter four. I'm a little skeptical about it. But I do hope you liked it. I'm working on chapter 5 and trying to finish this up. It might take awhile though. There are many things I want to write so this story might turn out pretty long. So be patient with me. I promise to not leave you hanging this time, okay. Please review.

Just push the little nice purple button.

You know you want to.

Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, thanks for all the reviews. I'm really grateful. Here's chapter five like I promised. Remember, I said I wouldn't leave you hanging this time. I intend to keep my word. So without further do, here it is. Enjoy.

Don't own, don't sue. (That's my motto) :)

Age is Nothing but a Number

Chapter five:

Max's POV:

The smell of the coffee wakes me up. Almost like those stupid Folgers commercials and now I feel a little stupid for waking up to it. But damn, can't really blame a girl for liking her coffee. I don't tell Logan though that I actually like my decaf coffee. I mean, if I were to tell him, that'd mean me loosing our bet. And that shit aint happen'n soon.

I look at the clock and it reads 7:15. I wonder how long he's been awake. I smile as I think something must have woken him up otherwise his ass would still be sleeping.

I stretch out and sit up, holding the black sheets against my naked form. I don't even bother getting clothed. Instead, I walk into the bathroom and get ready to shower. After last night, I need one. I smile as I think about that.

I step in front of the sink and glance at the mirror. Wow. My hair looks like shit. I mean it's all over the place. With my hands I try to smooth out the bumps but after a while I simply give up.

I see the small red hickey by my collarbone. I smile. He's always liked this spot. Don't know why. But at least he makes it so I can easily hide it with my tank tops. Unlike me, sometimes I forget and the next day I have to say sorry.

I laugh.

I think I did it again last night. I shrug. Oh well.

I turn towards the bath and turn on the faucet. Once it's to my liking, I put it on the shower head. I let loose of the sheet and step in. The warm water is so relaxing. I stay there for a moment, not moving. I just let the water run from my head down to my toes. I've always loved warm showers, especially baths, but right now aint a time for that.

After making sure my hair is completely soaked I reach for my shampoo. Its smell is of lavender, soft, feminine and not too girly. I place a small amount on my palm and gently work it onto my scalp.

Aint it weird how we do the things we do? Honestly. I mean we come into the world not knowing how to do anything but breath, eat and take a crap. And before you know it, you're walking, talking, and bathing yourself; pretty impressive shit.

I slightly chuckle. What the hell am I even thinking? I swear my mind loves to wonder about the dumbest things.

I wonder if he's cooked breakfast yet. Having rinsed out the first round of soap off my body, I reach for the soap and start repeating the process. Have I mentioned Logan is a god in the kitchen? Well aside from being a god in the bedroom, but right now I'm actually hungry for food although when you combine the two, that really does work out.

I laugh at my own stupid thought. Maybe I need to see the Looney people. Eh, who cares?

I step out of the shower and reach for the dark navy blue towel. After drying myself off I wrap this incredibly soft baby blue bath robe I got as a present. I walk towards the mirror and wipe off the fog. Maybe I took too hot of a shower.

I glance at the mirror and really look at myself. It's weird how much I've changed in 3 years. Physically I've grown up, well no duh, huh. And emotionally I'm so much stronger, and mentally I'm older than many girls my age.

I guess that's only logical as a teen parent. But it wasn't just Sky that changed me. Logan helped so much as well. The things that happened for us to get here are what really helped us grow. It wasn't like our lives were this easy. It's actually easier now then before the baby. Before Sky we had to deal with some serious bitches.

I mean, us girls are such bitches. I should know; I am one. And if there is any girl out there that disagrees, show her to me and I'll debate her ass and in 5 minutes tops she'll change her mind. Because it's the truth. Girls are bitches. They do anything to get what they want.

I smile. I'm saying they as if I aint one. Granted I can be a bitch most times but only if you deserve it. Otherwise, I'm okay.

Unlike that bitch Valerie, she's just a bitch 24/7. I still get pissed when I think of her. Even though I haven't seen her since Sky was born. I'll never forget the first day I met that ho. Given, there were many times after that that haven't been all peachy but…….

I chuckle. That was one hell of a night.

FLASHBACK

"No way, sugah, are you going dressed like that!" Cindy proclaimed, pointing a finger at her best friend. She looked Max over while wrinkling her nose. "You get invited to hot boys' friends party n' you don't even dress up? Good thing I gots your back girl."

"What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Max asked. Truthfully, she thought she did okay. Some nice jeans, a nice red tank top, and she even wore her nicer shoes. She had never been the girly type like Cindy.

"Is all wrong that's what. Look if your man asks you out, you gatta look good for your man. First off, no pants girl. This is a date. Wear something nicer."

"He aint my man, and I happen to think I do look nice!" Max whined.

"He aint your man _yet,_ and I didn't say you didn't look nice, I just think you could look nicer." As she finished her sentence, Cindy walked over to Max's closet. "Now, let's see what we can find in this raggedy closet of yours." She said, searching through her clothes.

Max knew better than to fight OC in these kind of matters so she simply sat down on her bed, waiting for whatever outfit OC picked out.

"Okay, I gots the perfect outfit and you cant change it, okay girl?" OC stated, waking over to Max.

"Aiight lets see what you got."

Cindy laid down the outfit and Max just stared. "You want me to wear _that_?" OC just laughed.

About an hour and a half later the girls where finally done. OC had gone all out and did Max's hair and nails. She silently was grateful to be Max's friend otherwise the girl would go out in a potato sack thinking it was okay.

As they were doing the finishing touches, the door bell rang.

"That's him!" Max said excitedly.

"Chica, calm down. I'll go get it aiight. You put this on," She said, handing Max the lip gloss. "And then come down stairs."

OC walked out of the room and down the steps. Before she got there Logan had already rang the bell three times.

"Gheez, this guy is impatient" She silently whispered.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, I'm here for Max."

Cindy just eyed Logan for a second.

"She'll be out in a minute. I'm OC" She said extending her hand.

Logan took her hand and shook it. "I'm…"

"Logan," Cindy cut him off. "Yeah, I know."

Logan simply smiled.

"Come in" Cindy told him, moving out of the way.

Logan stepped inside and Cindy led him to the living room.

"Park it" She said taking a seat in front of him.

"Let's just get some things clear aiight." She alleged, sternly looking over Logan.

"Okay." He didn't know what she was going to say at him, but it didn't sound good.

"Max is my homegirl. I've known her forever. And she don't normally go out with anybody. So you best feel special about that. And, if you ever, ever hurt her, I will beat on your skinny ass, got it?"

Logan smiled. "Got it. Don't worry, OC, that aint going to happen."

"Good." Was her response.

"Ahem" Max cleared her throat, getting both of their attention.

Cindy just smiled. Man was she good.

Logan almost choked on his own tongue and if his eyes weren't attached to his sockets, they would have popped out. She looked amazing.

She was wearing a jean skirt that ended slightly above her knees, but on her left thigh, the slit rose up about six inches, showing off her amazing thighs. She wore a burgundy top that hugged just the right places. The cut off by her breasts was perfect; only showing the right amount of cleavage without looking trashy. On her feet she wore cute black slip on heels, not too fancy or too casual. Her make up was done as a natural tone. And her eyes stood out perfectly; those big brown eyes with thick black curly eyelashes. Logan knew he'd never be able to disagree with her with those eyes. And her hair was perfect. She was just perfect.

Max began to blush under Logan's gaze. And soon enough tried to get his attention.

"You ready to go?" She asked, bringing him out of the trance.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. Ready" He quickly spoke.

The whole time OC just sat back and admired them. Watched as Logan had gone goggley-eyed and Max blushed into a red tomato. She wanted to laugh really. She had never gotten her to blush and here, this hot boy did it without even trying.

"Aiight you two, get outta here!" She waved at them.

They both said their goodbyes to Cindy and left out the door. Closing the door, OC couldn't help but chuckle.

"Those two got it bad!"

Meanwhile outside……………

"You clean up good, Max" Logan complimented her as he opened the door to the car. "I mean, not that you weren't when I first met you, I mean its not that you aren't always good looking, it's…"

"Logan," She laughed, "You're a dork. And thanks for the compliment. You don't look too shabby yourself." She said, sitting in the car.

Mentally kicking himself / _what are you twelve?_ / Logan walked to the other side of the car and got in.

"So, you ready?" He asked her as he took off.

"Yup"

"You're going to have fun. You'll like Bling; he's like the male version of Cindy actually. But straight" He finished smiling; causing Max to laugh.

Around fifteen minutes later they arrived at Blings house.

"Logan." Max said as she glanced out the window. "You said it would only be a couple of friends. I bet you whole school is here!"

Logan laughed. "Is Maxie scared?"

"Please!" She responded. "Me scared? Of what?"

"Exactly, come on Max. It'll be fun"

"Fine but if you ditch me I'm ganna kick your ass, cute or no."

"So you think my ass is cute?" He toyed with her.

"Just as much as you think of mine, babe" She quickly replied. / _Loggie, don't think you even know me_ /

He laughed. "Feisty woman"

"You bet your ass"

"You wanna pet my what?" He teased her. / _I know you better than you think, Max_ /

"Ha, ha" Max said smiling.

Laughing, he grabbed her hand and together they made their way into the house. It was crowded beyond believe. Max had heard that Logan and Bling were really popular in school but this was over the top. Drunken teenagers already passed out on the floor, other cheering each other on to chug down the beer. A couple of them making out, others taking it too far.

She looked to the other side where she saw a red headed girl practically eating Logan with her eyes. As soon as they landed on Max, she dissed her out.

/ _what the hell was that?_ / She thought. / _that bitch don't even know me_ /

"That's Valerie. Don't pay attention to her." Logan whispered into her ear. Max shivered as his voice and warm breath hit her neck. How he had such a strong affect on her, she didn't know.

Nodding, she held his hand tighter and kept walking with him.

"Yo, Bling!" Logan said, as he met up with his friend. They shook hands and hugged.

/ _Men and their "manly" hello's _/ Max thought as she saw them greet each other.

Bling then turned his attention to the girl besides Logan. He wasn't lying when he said she wasn't like any other girl.

"So, this is Max. Aiight, aiight" He said looking at her. "I'm Bling"

"Max." She responded, taking his hand and greeting him.

"So, you're the Max Logan wont shut up about." He laughed as Logan grunted. "You should have seen him yesterday. All freaked out 'cause you wouldn't call him."

"Bling, Shut up, man" Logan said.

Max was just smiling the whole time. "Yeah, I got him already, don't worry Bling."

That made him laugh. "I like her. She's a keeper, Logan."

Logan simply shook his head. "You want anything to drink?" He asked Max.

"Sure" She replied. Logan held her glace for a second and then left to get them drinks.

In the corner across, Valerie saw Logan leave Max's side and head for the kitchen. Smirking, she followed him.

"So Max, where you go to school?" Bling thought he could get to know this woman. After all, she is _the one_ that whipped Logan. The thought made him smile.

"Lincoln High. How's Stathmore?" She asked him, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Same, full of rich snobby asses, thinking they're the shit. And Lincoln?"

"Same, except for the rich part"

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess all high schools suck no matter where you go, huh"

"Yeah. Can't say I'm looking forward to school beginning again next week"

"I feel ya, but this is my last year so I guess it isn't too bad. You though, you still have what? Like two years left?"

"Yeah, finally out of the freshman group and into the sophomore one."

"Don't worry, before you know it, you'll be in our shoes. Time goes by quickly."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Man, good thing we aint choking otherwise we'd be dead. Logan is a freaking tortoise."

Max laughed. "I know, he's taking forever isn't he."

"Why don't you go get him? The kitchen is to the left over there" Bling said pointing.

"Alright"

Max got up and made her way through the crowded house. Pushing some people that first pushed her; she quickly made her way out of, what she called a damn mosh pit.

She walked next to the kitchen where she heard Logan's voice and some other girl talking.

"Valerie, leave me alone ok."

"Oh, come on Loggie, you can't be seriously interested in that _thing_ you brought with you tonight. I know you did it on purpose to get me jealous." She approached Logan and caressed his arm. "You and I both know we still have something…special" She finished, her face close to Logan's.

"Actually no," He said pushing her off "I brought Max because I like her. She has nothing to do with you. You and I are over Val; get it through your thick head."

"You're going to show me your what, Loggie? Come on, it's not like you're dating her." Valerie once again got close to him, only this time landing a kiss on his lips.

"Val, stop. I'm not doing this to Max" He pushed her off.

"Max? Why the hell do you care so much about her?" The action had gotten Valerie furious. No one had ever rejected her; no one. "To begin with, what kind of name is Max? And second of all, she's a little girl Loggie, and what you need is a real woman."

"Well then you need to show him one 'cause I don't see one in here" Max stepped in. She had about enough of this talking slut.

Logan looked up at Max and saw her mad for the first time. Something told him this was going to get pretty ugly, pretty soon.

"Why don't you go beg up with someone else, he aint interested!" Max told her.

"I know he isn't interested in you! You're just a little piece of ass he picked up on his way here!"

"One, you don't know shit about me, and two I aint you, I don't screw everything in pants in front of me, I actually keep my legs closed, dear _Val_"

"Why you little bitch" Val launched at Max whom quickly dodged out of her way, making Valerie hit nothing but the clear air.

Getting even madder for making her miss, she screamed and launched herself at Max again; this time taking them both down to the floor. Tossing and turning, they both swung at each other. Valerie landed a nice punch to Max's check and upper lip, splitting it open.

/ _oh, bitch it's on now, you ruined OC's mak'n_ / she thought of her make over.

She flipped her over, so now Max was on top and laid a nice punch onto Valerie's left eye.

/ _Ganna need way more than makeup to cover that bitch up_ / Max thought. And she quickly punched Val on the nose, hearing a loud crack and a pool of blood smear down her face.

"Ahhhhhh" Val yelled. "You bitch you broke my nose!"

Getting off of Valerie, Max stood up and looked down, admiring her work.

"Yeah, well why don't you go back to that ass of a plastic surgeon that took your asses skin and put it on you lips. I'm sure he'll do a great job with that nose."

Logan walked up to a breathless Max and took her hand. "Come on, lets go" He gently said, kissing her hand.

Max licked her lips and winced as she touched the cut.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

"I'll live." She smiled.

"Come on; let's go get you cleaned up." He led them to the bathroom and once inside he closed the door and locked it.

"Hop on the counter" He motioned towards her.

Following his instructions, Max sat on the counter, watching attentively as Logan took care of her.

After finding some alcohol, he dabbed some onto a cloth.

"Gonna burn a little" He warned. He got in-between her legs and lifted her chin up to him. With her sitting on the counter, they were now to eye level.

"It's okay." She whispered. It felt so good to have him this close. She could smell his soft yet manly cologne and that hint of smell that was uniquely Logan's. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

/ _I don't think I could ever get tired of this_ _smell_ / she thought.

Meanwhile Logan was going through his own mind turmoil.

/ _my god, she's beautiful. She smells so good. Like lavender, and something else; something totally Max._ /

He took the cloth and gently dabbed it onto her lip. She winced as it made contact with her sensitive skin, but then felt the cool air, coming from Logan's lips.

She opened her eyes and saw him gently blowing air only mere centimeters from her face.

"Sorry" He whispered, still so close to her.

"Its okay" She weakly managed out.

Logan reached for a small strand of hair and moved it out her face. Her skin felt so soft, so smooth, that Logan almost begged for the hair to return, so he'd get to do it again.

"You're going to have a nice shiner tomorrow" He said, glancing at her right cheek.

"Yeah" She smiled. "War scars, good to tell stories with."

He laughed. "Always finding the best in every situation, aren't you?"

"Always" She smiled.

END OF FLASHBACK

Damn, to think we could have had our first kiss there. But no, some drunken idiot decided to hit the door and break our perfect moment. _Bastard_.

I put away all the stuff I use in the morning back in its place. I always have to practically kick Logan's ass to do the same. And _he's_ supposed to be the neat freak, not me.

I walk out to the bedroom and the smell hits my nostrils. It smells like pancakes and bacon. My favorite. Damn it smells good. That hubby of mine sure as hell knows how to get brownie points.

I walk outside just wearing the bath robe and some slippers. I see Logan working in the kitchen and smile. He's such a sweetie. I walk over to the nursery and see that Alexis is already awake.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have a good night?" I ask her as I pick up her small form.

I check her diaper and see that it's still okay. "Let's go with daddy then." I tell her, giving her a small peck on her baby fat cheeks.

I contently walk out to the kitchen and this time Logan actually spots me. Giving me his million watt smile, I grin back at him. I swear I fall in love with him every time he smiles at me. Seriously, the man is gorgeous.

Thanks to whoever loves me up above. I don't think I could have asked for more. Given, our lives haven't been all perfect, but hell, who's has.

There are always bumps on the road of life. And there sure as hell are falls. But it's what you do once you fall to get you back up that counts. It's in those moments where you grow and become stronger.

Life isn't always about successes or how far you've gone. In the end, all that matters is being next to the one you love. You can get far in life, but without that one person, you'll always feel left behind.

Cheesy end I know, I'm sorry.

I hope you liked it though.

Chapter six will be up soon enough.

Please let me know what you thought.

Please

Pretty

Please

Review!

Hit

The

Pretty

Purple

Button


End file.
